


and then

by brookwrites



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, bandi - Freeform, friends to lovers kinda deal, idk how y'all do this i don't write for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: my first andi mack fic! (also my (outdated) hopes for 3x05-3x07 lmao) enjoy!





	and then

“andi, we need to talk.”

the words rang in buffy’s ears for a few seconds after she’d said them. she’d been trying to work up the courage to speak to andi for two weeks, and it was only then that she finally forced her body to sit across from her at lunch.

it was all thanks to cyrus, really. it had felt like he was her only friend, and she was extremely thankful for him, but talking only to cyrus for two weeks almost drove her insane. nevertheless, he was the only reason she’d managed to speak to andi again (and she’d returned the favor with an inspirational talk of her own).

when andi and amber were in the canoe together, she was fine with it. she was enjoying her afternoon with walker, and at the very most she was just a bit confused that they were hanging out. but when andi left with her instead of them, something started creeping into her stomach. jealousy.

and then they weren’t talking.

she really couldn’t comprehend why; andi just wouldn’t talk to her. the logical side of her brain told her it was just a flare up in andi’s feelings for walker, (that she said she didn’t have anymore, but buffy knew better) which definitely wasn’t uncharted territory for their friendship, but there was another side of her saying that andi had replaced her with amber, and another side of her saying something else that she was unwilling to even think about.

and then it was midnight.

it had been about a week since they stopped talking, and buffy was up watching saturday night live and texting cyrus. it was one of those nights where the negative side of her took over and the logical side was locked up in her extremely early morning cage. and, worst of all, her far too relevant conversation with cyrus forced her to finally let in the unthinkable thought.

her phone buzzed and she read the latest from cyrus.

cyrus: i just don’t know if i’m ready

buffy: that’s completely valid. telling people something that personal is hard.

cyrus: i know… i just feel like andi deserves to know, especially now that i’m dating tj. i don’t wanna feel like i have to hide my relationship in front of her.

buffy: it’s really up to you man.

cyrus: but i want you to make me do it!! i’ll never do it if i’m not held accountable!! i’m weak, buffy!

buffy: *rolls eyes*

buffy: fine. i’ll tell you something personal, which you KNOW i never do, if you tell andi.

cyrus: deal!! spill the tea sis! *tea emoji*

buffy: you are so gay.

cyrus: *gay flag*

buffy: *rolls eyes thrice*

buffy: i haven’t talked to andi in a week and i feel…weird.

cyrus: weird?

buffy: like…

buffy: a jealous way…

buffy: towards amber.

buffy: and uh

buffy: not a friendly jealous way

cyrus: oh.

cyrus: you mean MY kind of weird.

buffy: yeah…

cyrus: you know you have to tell her, right?

buffy: HELL NO I DON’T!

cyrus: if i do, you doooooo

buffy: i’m going to murder you

cyrus: buffy and andi, sitting in a tree

she blocked him before he could text the rest of the song. within seconds, her television was off and her phone was on the floor across the room.

and then she sat there.

and she cried, and she cried, and she cried. she didn’t really cry that much, but to her, any tears were a lot of tears. buffy driscoll didn’t cry. there were so many thoughts swarming through her head that night that she couldn’t even begin to sort them out, yet when she woke up the next morning she knew exactly where she stood in her own mind. and she still didn’t like it, but it was the truth.

and then a week passed.

both buffy and cyrus refused to share their secrets with andi, but buffy finally broke. she couldn’t bear another day not taking to her best friend. maybe she wouldn’t mention it, but she had to at least find out if they were still friends.

and then they were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria.

“what do you want?” andi asked in a tone that told buffy she wanted nothing to do with her. her eyes didn’t leave her tray.

“i just want you back in my life.” andi glanced up at her before going back to eating her spaghetti.

“how about walker? is he still in your life?”

“andi, this isn’t about him.”

“oh, isn’t it? literally the number one rule of girl code is not to date your best friend’s ex!”

“you didn’t even date!” buffy exclaimed, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

“sure.”

buffy took a deep breath. she wasn’t there for a screaming match. “i’m sorry i dated walker. i should’ve known you wouldn’t have been okay with it.”

andi suddenly seemed to come to her senses, and she took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with buffy. “no, don’t be sorry. we really didn’t even date; you were completely entitled to date him if you wanted to. it was just amber getting in my head.”

buffy suddenly perked up. “you aren’t friends with amber anymore?”

“nah. i talked to her for a few days and then realized she hasn’t changed at all. still just as slithery as always,” she said, chuckling a bit. buffy took a moment to take in the smiling eyes she hadn’t seen in far too long.

“ah. and by the way, i’m still with walker.”

“oh,” andi said, her body shrinking a bit as she took in the news.

“but!” buffy said, wishing she hadn’t paused. “i actually like someone else too. i…don’t think they like me back, but if that works out i don’t think i’ll last much longer with walker.”

“they?” andi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“we’ll talk about it later,” buffy said, smiling a bit awkwardly. “we’re good?” she asked, staring at andi with anticipation.

“we’re good.” the two smiled at each other for a moment before cyrus strolled over to them and sat down beside buffy. there was a normal lunch on his tray along with a muffin.

“tj has way too much power in this school,” buffy said, laughing at it for a moment.

“he treats me well,” cyrus said, his face the physical embodiment of the smile emoji.

andi seemed thoroughly confused for a moment before she finally managed to say something. “you guys have gotten close?”

“yeah,” cyrus said, making eye contact with buffy before both of them looked back at andi. “actually, we’re dating.”

“you’re-“ andi said, looking across the table at them both. “oh.” they both stared at her expectantly for a moment. “how long have you been-“

“i’ve known for about a year now.”

“did you know about this?” she asked buffy, who nodded timidly.

“oh…” andi trailed off, obviously hurt.

“i didn’t tell you because i liked jonah,” cyrus said before she could even question him.

“oh,” she said for the third time, and a moment later her face was lit with realization. “oh, no, cyrus… i’m so sorry i didn’t realize-“

“it’s okay. trust me, no hard feelings.”

there was an awkward silence, and buffy took a deep breath. they had a deal. “hey,” she said, putting her hand on cyrus’s shoulder. “you’re not the only one.”

she looked across the table at andi, who seemed to be finally putting two and two together. “they…”

“she.”

andi sat there for a moment, trying to take in everything she’d just been told. “who?”

buffy looked over at cyrus, her eyes filled with fear. he gestured towards andi, as if to say ‘well, get on with it already.’ she sighed and turned back to andi. “well, actually-“

“it’s me, isn’t it?”

buffy bit her lip and stared down at the table. her only answer was a slight nod.

“you know,” cyrus interjected. “i think i should go.” he slipped away and sat beside tj on the other side of the room.

buffy finally forced herself to make eye contact with andi, whose face was stricken with pure confusion. she truly didn’t know how to handle that situation. that was uncharted territory.

“wow,” was all she could say. “i…i think i need some time to think about this.”

“that’s okay.”

“honestly, i’ve never even thought about liking girls before.”

“neither did i until last week,” buffy said, and they had a genuine laugh.

“we’ll talk, okay?” andi said, making deliberate eye contact with buffy. buffy nodded timidly, a move uncharacteristic of her. andi gave her a weak smile before taking her tray and standing up.

and then buffy was alone again.

the next week was one of the longest of her life. cyrus had told her that he’d talked to andi about it some but had been sworn to secrecy. she was about two millimeters from bashing his head in, but she managed to maintain enough sanity to respect andi’s privacy. after all, she was going through the same thing buffy had just gone through, and she knew more than anyone else that it was not fun.

and then the week was over.

tj and cyrus were holding hands at their lunch table, and buffy was third wheeling across the table when andi sat down beside her.

“hey,” andi said, a smile on her face she couldn’t remove if she tried.

“hey,” buffy said, anxiety suddenly overcoming her.

and then andi made a move, and suddenly there were two couples holding hands.

and then everything changed.


End file.
